


A Welcome Surprise

by larascasse



Series: Without A Word [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi and Charles make the most of their time in Russia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Surprise

They’ve been finding it hard to see each other discretely ever since they started dating, so Russia has been a welcome surprise to both of them, a chance to indulge in a few days and nights together with the perfect excuse. When Lotus first asked him to attend the Race of Stars, Kimi had tried to pawn it off to Romain, but when Charles had announced he’d be going, Kimi had promptly told Lotus he’d go. Charles has grown on him, even more so than he had thought possible. He likes how shy the Frenchman is, but also how he opens up when he feels comfortable. They never talk much, and yet they can understand each other perfectly, know what the other wants and needs. And tonight, Kimi is giving Charles something he wants but had been too shy to ask for directly.

Kimi had turned the heat up in the room, knowing full well shivering from the cold wouldn’t be the experience Charles is looking for; he spent enough time in the cold today. He gets Charles to lay in bed, still fully clothed. Kimi leans over him, kissing him, their cold noses still warming up with the room. Charles is beautiful as always, but the cold air has given him even rosier cheeks, making the white of his eyes brighter and the pink of his lips darker. His hair is its usual mess and Kimi can’t wait to curl his fingers in it later.

For now though, he’s satisfied with slowly lifting Charles’ shirt, exposing bits of skin at a time, kissing it and causing Charles’ skin to rise into goosebumps when he hits the sensitive spots on his sides. By the time the shirt is up under his arms, Charles’ torso is well exposed, nipples puckered up. It’s a wonderful sight, but Kimi doesn’t linger on them, he knows they’re not very sensitive. He pulls the shirt completely off and takes his own off too, tossing them both aside.

He reaches for two silk scarves he brought with him and ties both of Charles’ wrists together with one, but doesn’t tie them down to the bed. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Charles, wants him to keep some control over the situation. Charles seems okay so far, smiling at him, lust flooding his features. Kimi kisses his hands then sucks on each finger, giving him a preview of what’s to come. He can feel Charles’ cock harden under him and it spurs him on. He exaggerates his every move and sound, twisting his tongue around each finger, hollowing his cheeks when he sucks, moaning in delight. Charles wriggles under him, already looking undone and Kimi hasn’t even taken his pants off yet.

He takes the other scarf and places it over Charles’ eyes, positioning it carefully so Charles can’t peek from underneath. He takes a few moments to look at him, bound hands above his head, lips slightly parted. He looks so fucking gorgeous and Kimi wonders how he got so lucky, why and how Charles tolerates him. He knows he can be a dick sometimes, distant and selfish, but Charles sticks with him, only taking what he’s given and never asking for more, which is why it’s a good thing Kimi can read Charles like an open book, so he can give him what he deserves.

He undoes Charles’ pants, watching the muscles of his abs twitch when they feel Kimi’s fingers. He slides the pants and underwear off, and then removes his own unceremoniously. He stays standing, looking at Charles, at how he licks and bites his bottom lip, patiently waiting for what’s next. Kimi then kneels on the bed between Charles’ legs and trails his hands up Charles’ thighs, stopping on his hips to trace small circles. Charles’ cock pulses, already hard. Kimi bends down over him, kissing his way up one thigh, stopping short of Charles’ crotch, then repeats it on the other leg. He takes his time, covering as much of Charles’ body as he can with his hands, his lips and his tongue, keeping Charles guessing as to where he’ll be touched next.

Charles is getting impatient, moaning when Kimi touches him and grunting when he pulls away. It’s exactly what Kimi wants for him: the building anticipation, the loss of control, the unknown. Above all though, he wants Charles to stop worrying about pleasing him and concentrate on being pleased. Kimi finally zones in on Charles’ dick, firmly holding it with one hand while his tongue goes from the base to just below the sensitive head, repeating it all around, always pausing at the tip, mouth open with warm breaths so Charles knows how close to him he is. Charles bucks his hips, wanting Kimi’s mouth around him, but Kimi holds him down.

“Please…” Charles begs and he looks so good that Kimi could fuck him right now. He’d fuck him hard into the mattress until neither of them can catch a proper breath, until they’re covered in scratches and bruises and they collapse from pleasure and exhaustion. He’d fuck him so hard the bed would be in the middle of the room when they’re done, one of its legs broken off so the bed is at an angle. But they wouldn’t care, they’d just curl up in a pile of blankets and fall asleep curled up together, not even bothering to clean up. Maybe tomorrow, he thinks, smiling as his lips wrap around Charles’ cock and he takes him as deep as he can into his mouth.

Kimi repeats the preview he gave Charles earlier, taking pleasure in the desperate noises Charles is making and the way his body is responding. Charles quivers as he comes and Kimi lets the come fill his mouth first and then swallows it all, licking his lips and the corner of his mouth clean afterwards to get the last bits of it. He doesn’t do it for Charles since he can’t see; Kimi actually likes the taste of him. It’s milder than his, the flavour subdued, sweet almost, and to him, it’s just an extension of Charles, a very fitting one.

His own cock is already leaking pre-come and he considers getting himself off, but Charles reaches for him, pawing around blindly until his tied hands are on Kimi’s cock and he pulls lightly on it.

“Viens ici,” he says as he circles his thumb around Kimi’s wet cockhead. Kimi shuffles closer to Charles’ inviting mouth. He leans against the headboard with one hand and guides his cock against Charles’ wet lips, sliding the tip of it from corner to corner until Charles opens his mouth, tongue sticking out and ready to receive him.

Charles gets to it quickly, head bobbing along his length, and Kimi doesn’t need to guide him but he still tangles his fingers in Charles’ long strands, tugging at them just enough so they’re taut. He helps Charles along, jerking himself off, but leaving Charles’ fingers at the base of his cock so Charles will feel him come and not be surprised by the flow that’s about to rush into his mouth. It doesn’t take much longer until he comes, his hips jerking uncontrollably, and he can’t quite keep it all in Charles’ mouth but that makes it even better, the white of his come contrasting with the red of Charles’ flushed skin.

He sits back on Charles’s hips, proudly looking at the mess dripping from Charles’ chin and down his neck. He bends forward and removes the scarf over Charles’ eyes, using it to wipe most of the come away. Charles blinks at him, his eyes adjusting to the light, then smiles.

“You have no coordination,” Charles says, tongue darting out to his lips as he presents his wrists to him. Kimi pulls at the knot with his teeth to loosen it and frees Charles’s hands. He kisses the inside of his wrists where the scarf had dug in a bit and then licks up Charles’ neck, cleaning what’s left of the white trail up to his mouth. Charles puts his arms around Kimi’s neck and kisses him, smiling. “Merci.”

Kimi unstraddles Charles and pulls the covers over both of them. “You’re welcome. And I have lots of coordination,” he says, giving Charles a quick peck before rolling over on his side, his back to Charles.

“I won the race,” Charles reminds him, spooning behind him, an arm thrown over his waist.

He let Charles win, of course. After all, he has a lot of rally experience whereas Charles doesn’t, though he had done really well out there, better than he or anyone had expected. It doesn’t matter though, he doesn’t care about winning or losing, not when he’s with Charles. He links their fingers together, pressing Charles’ hand against him.

Charles kisses his shoulder blade tenderly and Kimi realizes he’d do anything for the man lying behind him. He’d go to the end of the world and back for Charles if he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to zeraparker for the beta and whisper_roar for sailing this with me and prompting for it. :)


End file.
